


Who’s This?

by Secret_Keeper



Series: The art of lie and deception [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 22:20:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15447090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secret_Keeper/pseuds/Secret_Keeper
Summary: My take on Damian meeting Young Justice, during his redemption for the year of blood.





	Who’s This?

**Author's Note:**

> It doesn’t entirely fit with the whole secrets thing, but oh well.

The team was getting ready to attack one of the League of Assassins compounds when suddenly a black shadow fell from the sky and the ground was instantly filled with smoke bombs and knockout pellets.

The next thing they knew they were laid in a row on the ground of a medium sized cave. In the back there was a medium sized computer. To the left was a pull up bar, a training mat, with an assortment medieval weapons hanging on the wall behind it as well as what looked like a medical table.On the right side there was a small sized bed and a fridge.

 Sitting on the bed was a boy who looked like he couldn't be older than 13 going by his height. He had raven black hair, had a mask over his eyes and most alarming was he was sharpening what looked like a katana. Without even looking up from the sword the boy said,"TT, I already contacted Nightwing and a plane should be there to pick you up any minute. Try not to be imbeciles and don't break anything."

Standing up a looking around Bart asked,"Where are we and who are you?"

Standing up and putting the sword on his back the boy answered," I am the person whose attack you rudely interrupted and then was gracious enough to take you back to their hideout so you wouldn't get captured."

”Looks to me like we are already captured.” Static grumbled, having just woken up.

"Wait why are we bringing him?"Bart questioned, Nightwing, when he finally arrived.

"Because my suit needs to be fixed." The boy responded. Shifting the duffel bag on his shoulder. And making it sound like the most obvious thing in the world and that he would be coming anyways.

"And I want to see my little brother." Nightwing add.

"What!" The team yelled.

"He's the current robin." Nightwing said like it was commonly known information.

"TT, the imbeciles. I will be in the plane if I am needed." the boy or robin said.

**Later at the Young Justice headquarters**

"Come on Dami please." Dick begged.

"Grayson, No! I'm not joining an inexperienced team of imbeciles. I have responsibilities you know."

"Come on Dami please. Out of the whole superhero community you know the most about the League. And you can understand their dialect faster and with more fluency than any translator could. You help us take down The Light.” Dick pleaded.

Looking at Dick, Damian signed and said,"I'm not getting out of this am I?

”Nope.” Dick said cheerfully.

”Fine but on two conditions. One I get to keep Goliath here while I stay here. Two they don't know about my affiliation with The League."

"Deal. Who's Goliath?" Dick agreed. Damian just sat there smirking.

"Team meet robin. He and his pet Goliath will be staying here. While he helps us take down the Light." Nightwing introduced.

An hour later Dick heard a thud followed with many crashes and curses outside and just shook his head wondering what he got himself into.


End file.
